The present invention relates to a receiving bag, and particularly to a receiving bag having an airtight valve.
Currently, vacuum packaging is used to package objects for preventing the object from wetness, or being eaten by borers, etc. For packaging in a vacuum state, vacuum receiving bags are developed. The vacuum. receiving bag has an airtight valve and sealing strips. The related prior arts are:
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,030, xe2x80x9cReusable Evacuable Enclosure for Storage of Clothing and the Likexe2x80x9d
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,189, xe2x80x9cOne Way Valve For Use With Vacuum Attachmentxe2x80x9d
FIG. 3 shows that before absorbing air by vacuuming, the airtight valve of a receiving bag must be opened, and then an envelope must be taken out. Then, an absorbing tube 14 is inserted into an opening of the valve for absorbing air. At this time, an edge of a soft valve piece 26 will curl upwards. Then, air flows out from a hole 24a. After air has been absorbed, the edge of the valve piece 26 will restore to the original position to seal the hole 24a. Moreover, a hat 32 presses the peripheral edge of the valve 26. Then the airtight cover 20 covers the valve so as to have a preferred sealing effect. However, the prior art airtight valve structure has some defects in operation and storage.
4. When the absorbing tube is removed, the hat 32 and the airtight cover 20 must cover the opening immediately. In this short time period, air will flow into the bag from the hole 27 of a piston rod 26.
5. Although there are several holes 24a, the diameters of the holes are small, thus, air absorption rate will be affected.
6. The airtight cover 20 seals the top end of the valve opening 21, but the airtight effect is not good.
Furthermore, the prior art vacuum bag is designed with a sealing edge, the sealing edge is formed by a male sealing strip and a matched female sealing strip. By the engagement of the male and female sealing strips, the opening the bag is sealed. But in this design, only one tenon and one groove are used, the airtight function is not preferred.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum receiving bag formed by a bag body, a sealing edge installed at an opening of the bag body and an airtight valve at a selected position of the bag body. When a user presses the plug cover of the airtight valve through an air absorbing tube, the airtight valve will conduct, so that the air in the bag body will be absorbed. On the contrary, after the air absorbing tube is taken away, the airtight valve can close automatically so that air can not flow into the bag. Next, the airtight valve can be used with an air tap, thereby, an operator may operate a pump manually to achieve the object of absorbing air. Moreover, the seal edge at the opening of the bag body is formed by two matched seal strips. By the sealing edge, a preferred air seal effect is achieved. The sealing edge is formed by two long sealing strips on inner walls of the upper and lower bag surface. One sealing strip is installed with two long convex tracks, and another sealing strip is installed with two long concave tracks. Each of the convex tracks is formed by a left hook, a right hook and a middle trench. The two hooks are opened slightly outwards; each of the concave tracks is formed by a left and a right cambered grooves and a middle tenon. The two convex tracks and two concave tracks are engaged by applying a force thereto. The two hooks of the convex tracks are embedded into said grooves of the concave tracks, thereby, the trench exactly receiving the tenon; thus a preferred airtight sealing effect is achieved.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.